Genjutsu: The Truth Within
by xiaojiang
Summary: A perfectly safe training goes horribly wrong. (SasuHina)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, VERY RAPEY** if not full-out rape (If easily offended, please don't read) **, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

This. This could not be happening. When he had agreed to help her, this was not what she had in mind. In fact, this was the farthest thing from what her mind could possibly have imagined. He had returned to Konoha of his own free will, hadn't he? He was now part of Konoha, wasn't he? And though he was never considered a friend of hers, he was still Naruto's best friend, right? In theory, she should be able to trust him, shouldn't she?

Then how? How was it possible that she was chained so tightly to the wall that she could barely move her wrists and legs? And why? Why was Uchiha Sasuke standing several feet away, doing nothing but surveying her like a sacrificial lamb?

"Uchiha-san, what…what is going on?" she asked, unable to keep her voice from sounding small and distraught.

Uchiha-san, she called him. With everyone else, it was always, 'Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Lee-kun…' But when it came to him, it was always, 'Uchiha-san.' That alone was enough to make his blood boiled. He smiled. Let's see if she'd still be calling him that after he was through with her.

He took a step toward her and another and another and, before she could think to stop him, he's was within a hair's breathe of her. Hinata flinched when he ran his fingers across her cheek. "Uchiha-san, what are you doin-"

Her words were effectively cut off when his fingers roughly gripped her face, cupping her cheeks and titling her up until she was forced to look into his cold and emotionless eyes.

A heartbeat passed, then two, then three as they stared at each other; his dark unblinking eyes gazing into her pale confused ones.

Then he shifted and before she could understand what he intended to do, his mouth was on hers.

Too shocked by this sudden action, Hinata stood motionless as he kissed her. Softly, his lips brushed over hers, gently, tenderly. His tongue caressed her upper lip, tracing slowly and sensually, making Hinata gasped.

For so long, she had dreamed of her first kiss. In her secret fantasies, she had pictured Naruto kneeling at her feet, professing his love for her and then Naruto would engulfed her in a tender embrace, kissed her gently on her cheek or perhaps placed a chaste kiss to her lips and if all things went perfectly, she wouldn't even faint.

And in all those fantasies, it was always Naruto, who professed his love for her, it was always Naruto, who kissed her, and it was always Naruto, whom Hinata kissed. In all her dreaming, awake or asleep, Uchiha Sasuke had never once played a part. This…this was not how she imagined her first kiss to be. And he-he was certainly not whom she had intended to give her first kiss to.

Hinata jerked her head away. "No!"

Undeterred by her refusal, Sasuke merely cupped her face, turned her back toward him and recaptured her lips. Hinata whimpered softly when he nipped and gently tugged at her bottom lip but refused to grant him entry. All ruse at gentleness vanished as his fingers tighten around her cheeks, applying enough pressure so that she was forced to open her mouth and his tongue took the opportunity to slide in.

Having never been kissed before, the hard thrust of his tongue, the heavy, steely weight of him as he shifted closer, pinning her defensively to the wall so alarmed Hinata that she did the only thing she could think to do. She sank her teeth down on his tongue, hard.

Sasuke flinched and stepped back from her, his brows snapping together. He looked quite furious and Hinata visibly quailed from the menace shooting from those crimson eyes.

Wiping the blood from his lips, he glared at her. "Try that again," he growled, his hand sliding into her hair and yanked, hard. "And I'll cut off your tongue."

Fear raced down her spine. "Why are you doing-"

Once again, his lips closed over hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, hard and wet and deep. There was nothing chaste or tender about this kiss and despite the chains around her wrists and ankles, Hinata struggled vehemently against him.

Sasuke was not a man who placed much value in kissing but kiss her he would. He'd kissed her, consumed her and when he was done, he'd make sure there was nothing left.

His fingers tighten painfully in her hair as he jerked her head back, crushing his lips even tighter against hers. Forcefully, his tongue demanded her submission as he battled her for control, his tongue stroking hers; taking and taking.

The sensation was disturbing and fascinating and left with no choice, Hinata stood absolutely motionless as he continued to plunder her mouth.

After a while his kisses became less violent and vicious but much more sensual and erotic. He nibbled and sucked at her lips, enticed and stroked her tongue, kissed her mouth sweetly and passionately; charmed endlessly until her lips were swollen with an excess of kissing. Yet still he continued to kiss her, as if she was his only source of life.

Hinata was shaking uncontrollably when he finally released her and if the wall wasn't already at her back and she wasn't chained securely to it, she would've stumbled to her knees. She could still feel Sasuke's lips on hers and the taste of him as his tongue played with hers. Something was building in her, something she couldn't name.

"Let me go, Uchiha-san," Hinata plead, breathless. "This-this is not what we agreed on." The sickening thought that she might enjoyed what he was doing to her terrified her.

He moved until he was pressed tight against her. His body was very hard and despite the chill in the room, heat came off him in waves, warming every part of her body it touched. The chains rattled as he pressed her against the wall and she was reminded again of how very powerful he was. Physically powerful but emotionally unstable; a very dangerous combination.

Sasuke buried his face in the base of her throat, roughly nudging her face to the side and set his lips to the silky curve of her skin. "Is that so?" He murmured, placing small kisses down the long line of her throat. "I don't remember ever going over any terms." He paused, his tongue darting out to lick the point where her pulse thudded frantically.

Hinata gasped, shuddered, felt her mind and her senses surrendered under the weight of his assaults. None of this was playing out as she'd imagined it would. When she had agreed to do this, her innocent mind never once thought that this was what he was going to do to her.

"Please," Hinata begged. "Please stop this. This…this has gone too far."

"Has it?" He breathed, sinking his teeth into her soft creamy neck and biting into the flesh.

Hinata squealed, the feel of his teeth and tongue on her skin more shocking than painful.

She was struggling against him, writhing against his body and he was enjoying it. For all her pathetic attempts to shake him, she still couldn't move, could do no more than squirmed. She was under his control and he felt his cock harden even more at the thought. "Fighting me is pointless..." Sasuke mocked, his tongue licking at her blood. "But please do continue with your pathetic attempts. It's quite arousing…"

At his words, Hinata froze.

"No," Hinata whimpered in fear, her eyes taking in the kunai in his hand. When? How?

He smiled, a wicked, cruel, mocking smile and with deliberate slowness, slashed the sharp tip along the top of her breasts, cutting away the material of her kimono, leaving her front protected in nothing but her laced bra.

"Black," he muttered. "Wouldn't have thought it of you."

"Please stop," Hinata pleaded, struggling to move away, shameful tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Careful Hinata," he whispered against her neck. "Wouldn't want to damage your beautiful flawless skin."

If only she weren't quite so beautiful. If only she hadn't looked at him with that damnable compassion, the kind of look that made him want to run away and hide in a corner. Perhaps he wouldn't be here, doing this to her.

But then perhaps he would.

With a slight jerk of his wrist, the kunai cut into the right strap of her bra and her breast spree free. Another quick cut and both her breasts were now free from their restrained, naked; two soft globes, just begging for his touch.

"No," she begged, completely horrified with embarrassment and fear. "Please."

"You're ready to fear me?"

The question was grated out as he trailed the tip of his kunai along the ends of her kimono, slowly up and down the side of her right leg. If his aim was to scare her, frighten her, to show her that there were no real protections against him then he was succeeding. She was scared. She was terrified.

But no matter how much he frighten her, Hinata was a Hyuuga and she would not cowered before an Uchiha. "No," she answered, surprising him as much as herself. "You're nothing. There's nothing you can do to me that would intimidate me into submission."

The moment those words left her mouth, she realized how unwise they were. Now, he would think she was challenging him, calling him in on his threat and that was the last thing she wanted. Whatever game he was playing, she didn't want any part of it.

"Nothing, Princess?" he said in a cold, determined voice. "Let's see how you feel about that after I'm done with you!" Flinging the kunai against the opposite wall with a loud clinging noise, he grabbing the front of her kimono with both hands and ripped them apart.

Stunned by his boldness, Hinata's eyes widen in shock and her whole body burn with embarrassment. And all too fast, she realized with mortification how easy it was to sound brave but how very problematic it was to play the part when your naked body was on displayed before your enemy. He was serious. He was completely and utterly serious. He meant to rape her.

"Cry" he whispered against her neck.

She shook her head, tears pooling beneath her eyelashes. "No."

He smiled as his lips brush against her neck. "Pride," he whispered, his tongue trailing kisses along her neck, "is an emotion we both know too well."

No matter how scared and upset she was, he was determined to make sure that when his fingers finally glaze over her center, her pussy would be wet and dripping. And when he pressed his thumb against her clit, it'd be swollen. He aimed for her ultimate humiliation and he'd accept nothing less. She would tried to resist, but her body would betray her. By the time he was done with her, she'd be flushed and flustered and begging for his touch.

His fingers hovered, an inch from her breasts, then, very gently, almost as if he wasn't sure she was real, he traced the tips of his fingertips across the exposed flesh of her breasts.

The unexpected caress sent a torrent of heat through Hinata. She had expected him to grope her, roughly, without thought or care. But the gentle touch rocked her—it held a wondering sensuality that confused and beguiled Hinata.

She'd never been touched, not as he was touching her and Hinata found that she had no defense against him. No one had taught her the proper way to respond shall she ever found herself aching for her enemy's touch. For a small window in time, Hinata forgot where she was, who she was and why she should be fighting him. She gasped, trembled as he closed his hands around her generous breasts and cupped them appreciatively; possessing, caressing and playing. A wicked shot of desire went straight to her core and to her horror; her skin heated, her cheeks flushed, and her panties soaked with the guilty evidence of her arousal. Dismayed and ashamed, Hinata jerked her gaze from him.

He smiled, pleased by her responds and nuzzled the hair away from her neck, exposing it to his mouth and tongue as one blunt fingertip traced the ring of each harden peak. A small moan escaped her lips before she could stop her traitorous mouth. "Yes," he groaned, rolling her harden nipples between his fingers, pinching and tugging at the dark peaks.

"Please stop," Hinata moaned. She could feel her heart beating, a frantic, daunting beat that threaten to burst through her chest. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying desperately to will back control of her body and mind.

For a moment he just stared at her blankly. And then an odd expression flashed in his eyes and Hinata prayed that it was leniency. And in any other man, it might have been, but not him, not Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't capable of such an emotion.

The question stupefied him. He froze, his brows deepening into a frown. Why was he kissing the Hyuuga heiress? Why were his hands running all over her body? She was all the things he'd never had, all the things he'd given up. She symbolized everything he hated. Weak, pathetic, gullible, innocent…and yet she had everything he'd ever hoped for in life: a position, a home, a family...

"Stupid question," he answered, dismissing her as easily as he would a child.

Knowing that it was useless to beg him or reasoned with him, Hinata stopped begging him. Instead, she held still, stood absolutely motionless, focused all her attentions on battling the temptation he forcefully lavished on her, determined to rise her mind above the fog of her wracked and wholly compromised senses.

But Sasuke wouldn't have any of it. He was determined to make the Hyuuga heiress respond to him. He lowered his head closed his mouth over one dark rosy nipple and deliberately bite down, his teeth tugging roughly on her harden peak.

Hinata stifled back a moan, her stiffness slowly dissolving against her will. His hands slipped beneath her kimono and Hinata shivered at the contact of his fingers gliding over her bare legs. Fear. She told herself. It could only be fear.

He paused at her knees to caressed…then those questing fingers slid higher, caressed again as if testing the firmness of her thighs, and then slid higher still, the frantic closing of her thighs nothing more than a second distraction as he forced them apart and his long fingers slide into the hollow between her thighs.

"Wet," he groaned against her breast and Hinata wanted to die with shame. There was no hiding her body's treacherous responds, not when he was touching the evidence of her betrayal.

His fingers probed and stroked. "Can I fuck you, Hinata?" He whispered hoarsely before taking her other nipple into his wet mouth, his thumb pressing down on her clit. Hinata shuddered, clamped her teeth over her lower lip as a moan threaten to escape.

His mouth open against her dark peak and his tongue lapped gently. "Would you let me fill your tight juicy cunt with my hard cock and pound your pussy until it is sore and used?" His fingers stroked, then pressed further, deeper.

She was so lost in the sensations taking over every aspects of her mind, her body; she barely heard him, but she felt the unmistakable sharp tug on her panties that ripped it open, and then the hard thrust of a finger inside her. "Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke thrust first one finger, stretching her, stroking every inch of her tight core, preparing her for what was to come and when she was slick and wet, her juice coating his fingers and trailing down his hand, he added another finger and began repeatedly thrusting his fingers deep into her drenched sheath. He felt the sensuous shivering deep within Hinata, felt her drenched vagina clutched tightly around his fingers, imprisoning him in her wet welcoming warmth and fought not to lose control.

Hinata dug her nails into the palms of her hands. Straining the bonds on her body, her hips tried weakly to stretch out of his reach, fruitlessly trying to prevent him from going too deeply by any means she could. But he merely grabbed the soft globes of her buttocks, tendering messaging it deceptively before roughly pushing her toward his pumping fingers. Hinata squeaked, whimpered, and moaned helplessly as his fingers rammed deeper, straight to her dripping core. Never before had she experienced such devastating pleasures and her eyes fluttered closed. Pain and pleasure, sweetly combined to perfectly inflict mayhem on her intellect.

The sound of his laughter made her eyes fly open in sudden dismay. "You're too easy, Hinata," he murmured. "I need more of a challenge. You're supposed to be fighting me, remember?"

Oh my God, what was she doing? She had fought against her father and his callous strictures all her life. She wanted to be strong, wanted to be independent. How had she end up here, chained to a wall, at the complete mercy Uchiha Sasuke?

They had asked for his help and he had agreed. He had deceived them, lied about his true intentions, and mocked her for her trust. And yet, look at her! Bound and defenseless, her clothes torn, her body exposed, moaning helplessly against his touches and wishing, almost witlessly, for more. All her morals and determination had simply gone up in smoke, overwhelmed by the expert touches of a man, whom she had never personally spoken more than a few words to. A man whom she had seen for herself cared nothing for proprieties or loyalties. And he knew she loved Naruto. Everyone knew.

"Stop!" Hinata cried, completely ashamed and shattered by her lack of resolves. "Let me go, Uchiha-san," she begged, desperate to get away. "I won't tell anyone, I promised." She didn't care that the tears she fought so dreadfully to hold back were now falling like rain, all she wanted was for him to leave her alone.

"Ah, sweet, innocent, respectable, little Hinata," he purred. "Still so respectful even with my fingers buried between your legs." He worked his fingers deeper and watched as she whimpered softly. "Makes me genuinely curious rather you'd still be calling me 'Uchiha-san' with my head between your legs or my cock buried deeply in your cunt, taking you hard and fast."

He pulled his fingers from her dripping pussy, stepped back from her and began shedding his clothes.

"No," Hinata sobbed, frantically shaking her head. "Please…don't…"

Unyielding, he held her gaze as his hands closed over her thighs, forced them apart and positioned his shaft at her entrance. "Shall we find out?" With that, he lifted her and slammed her down on him.

"No...stop...Oh god, please stop!" Hinata screamed, fighting and thrashing with all her strength.

"Hinata-sama!" A voice called, far in the distance. "Hinata-sama, are you alright? Hinata-sama?!" The voice called again, fear and worry evident.

Hinata was still crying, screaming, begging for him to stop when her father rushed into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his authoritative voice snapping Hinata out of her nightmares.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Ko asked as he patted his mistress gently on her back. Hinata was drenched in sweats, her kimono soaked through. "Bastard," he muttered, glaring at the other man in the room. "What did you do to Hinata-sama?!"

Uchiha Sasuke slowly and calmly opened his eyes and stared unflinchingly at the Hyuuga's branch member.

"Answer me!" Ko demanded of the younger man when he merely continued to stare at him.

"Ko," Hiashi commanded. "Leave us."

Ko hesitated but nevertheless obeyed as he stood stiffly to his feet and left.

Hinata was panting so hard, she could hardly formed a word. Even if she could, she was in too much shock to say anything. Beads of sweat trailed down her heated skin and Hinata realized, to her horror, that her hands had gripped so hard to her kimono that she had tear the ends. For several minutes Hinata struggled for breath as she tried desperately to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Hinata," her father ordered. "What happened?"

A genjutsu. It was all a genjutsu. Still, her hands trembled slightly; she couldn't help it. She was fighting everything within her from rolling into a ball and crying herself to sleep. Oh God, it was nothing but a genjutsu…

Clenching her trembling hands into fists, Hinata straighten her shoulders and forced herself to look up from the floor and into her father's piercing, unsympathetic gaze. In a broken, quivering voice, she said, "I've failed. I'm sorry, father."

"How did she do?" Hiashi asked the young man seated several feet away.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what finally pushed Hyuuga Hiashi to demand an attendance with him but he knew what drove him into asking for Sasuke's help in training his daughter in mastering genjutsu and that was all that really matter.

"Horrible," Sasuke replied and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Hinata flinched visibly as if he had struck her. "She wasn't even aware that she was in a genjustu and in the end, was not able to break out of it. I had to release her on my own."

Hiashi sighed in disappointment. "How long would it take?"

"The previous agreement of once a week will not be enough."

"How often and how long?"

In a seamlessly calm and monotone voice, Sasuke answered, "At least twice a week. At her level of skill, I'll say three months." And when the Hyuuga head readily agreed to his suggestions, Sasuke betrayed nothing by revealing nothing. He didn't even allowed a smirk to grace his perfectly masked face.

Hinata was too embarrassed, too ashamed to reveal to her father what he had done to her and he knew it. Nevertheless, Hinata reached for that small light of salvation. "I want to set some ground rules," she forced out.

Her father turned toward her, a little surprised by her request.

Without even looking in her direction, Sasuke said, "No ground rules. Everything goes."

"But-"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Hyuuga-san," he said, finally turning toward her and pinning her with his deathly gaze, "but do you expect your enemies to follow rules?"

Uchiha Sasuke was many things. But she doubt by any stretch of the imagination he was sorry. She would not back down. Not after what he had put her through. She refused to go through that again. "Then I want Ko in the room when we practice."

Again, he shook his head. "No. He would be tempted to release you, thus, rendering this whole training pointless. I want no one granting you release," and at this, he allowed a small, almost invisible smirk to play across his lips, "unless I deem it so or until you break out of it yourself."

Hinata wanted to jump across the room and wipe that knowing smile off his handsome face. Instead, she settled for biting her lower lip in frustration. It was perfectly logical. There was nothing she could argue against that. Regardless, she would still tried. "Then I want-"

"There would be no further discussion on the matter," her father's voice cut in. "There would be no rules. Hinata, you're dismissed."

Hinata wanted to refuse. She wanted to scream and yell and reveal to her father what he had done to her. She knew without a doubt that if her father knew what sort of genjustu training Uchiha Sasuke was putting her through, he would call it off instantly and have Sasuke thrown in jail. But she couldn't, not with him looking at her that way, not when just the thought of voicing it out loud was enough to paint her cheeks red, not when she could feel this fear dancing inside her stomach, not when she was fighting against an unnamed emotion that she didn't want to call excitement.

On shaky legs, Hinata struggled to her feet, made her way to the door, open it and let herself out, without another glance at Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **AN:** This story has no plot, will have no plot. It is merely a way for me to dabbles. Do not expect any sort of coherent story. If I am tempted enough, I might continue this. As for now, it'll stand as a one-shot. Tell me your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **Warnings: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT,** (If easily offended, please don't read) **, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Hinata was going crazy. There was no other way to describe it. No matter how much she wracked her brain, she couldn't find the answer. How? When? Why?

How had everything came to this? When did things became so complicated? And why?

She barely knew Uchiha Sasuke. Unlike most of the population of Konoha where one either stand on the side of worshipping him as a hero or abhorring him as a traitor, Hinata had never thought much of Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't hate him but she certainly didn't like him. She just didn't think of him at all. In all honestly, if she were to compress all she felt for the last Uchiha in one word, she would say it was 'indifference.' She could count the number of times she met him on one hand. She had never even interacted with him individually before. And when she met him in the company of her friends, she'd always been polite. Had she unknowingly offended him somehow?

Interrupted an important conversation? Impossible. Unknowingly stepped on his shadow? Possible. Breathe the same air? Very possible.

Even now she was still wondering if it was all just a very crazy vivid dream. But if so…why would she dreamed of Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke. It was Uchiha Sasuke for god's sake! Never in a million years would Hinata willingly want to dream of Uchiha Sasuke. And the things he had done to her-no, it was impossible that her own feeble mind had conjured all that up. She had never even been kissed…did a genjutsu count?! It could not have possibly counted, right? After all, a genjutsu was nothing but a trick of the mind and though it felt unbearably real, it wasn't. It wasn't.

Hinata sighed inwardly. Nothing have been going right these last few months. Every missions she went on had ended in disasters. And every one of those missions had involved the use of genjutsu in one form or another. What was the matter with her? Though she was not an expert at genjutsu, she was never particularly bad either. But these last few months had proven more than she could handle. It had gone from simple mistakes such as mistaking an enemy's clone for their intended target to critical mistakes like falling completely under their enemy's illusions and endangering her fellow teammates.

She was a Hyuuga. She was supposed to know the difference between a clone and a real target. She was supposed to be the genjutsu expert of her team. And she certainly wasn't supposed to fall under illusions that were so weak even Akamaru had no trouble detecting them. But no matter how she pondered over the problem, Hinata could not understand how it had reached this point. Her sensei was a genjutsu specialist but even Kurenei was puzzled at her pupil's sudden ineptitude. Things had gotten so bad that her father had asked the Hokage for some time off to, as he put it, "Fix the problem."

When he had informed her that she would be receiving training from Uchiha Sasuke, she had been surprised but hadn't thought much about it. She didn't know Uchiha Sasuke well but if he was willing to offer a helping hand then she was more than willing to accept it. What a horrible mistake to have placed her trust in him. She realized now she should have paid more attentions to those rumors about him after all.

Hinata touched the tea cup to her lips and drank slowly, doing her best to clamp down on her nervousness. She had twisted and turned for the last three nights, dreaming of two red spinning eyes. And of firm lips that felt deceptively soft. And of hands that-

"Damn it!" Kiba slammed his teacup down, knocking the teapot dangerously close to the edge of the table. "When the hell is he going to get here?"

Hinata blinked, thankful to be interrupted from that particular trend of thought. "Who?"

She watched her two former teammates exchanged looks and her brows frown slightly when Kiba move nervously in his seat.

"Naruto," Shino finally answered.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…" Hinata whispered, unable to hold back the apprehension that had suddenly crept in. While she appreciated their effort to play matchmaker, she'd rather they leave things alone. With her father and the elders constantly at her back, she could safely say she'd enough of people playing match-making with her life. "Kiba-kun," Hinata began, knowing that the idea came from him and he had simply dragged Shino along. "I appreciate your efforts, really I do. But I-"

"The idiot!" Kiba cursed. "He didn't come alone." They-okay, _he_ had planned for Naruto to join them for ramen and then he and Shino were to slip away with an excuse later, thus, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone together. It was to be the perfect plan to finally get the idiot some quality time alone with his shy teammate and he had hoped that perhaps with it, she would finally work up the courage to confront Naruto about his feelings for her. Hinata had been pretty down these last couple of months with her work performance going all haywire and he wanted to cheer her up. And honestly, he was going crazy having Hanabi as her replacement. The sooner Hinata get back to normal, the sooner she would be allow back on his team and the sooner her little sister would get off his back. Besides, if there was one person who deserve happiness in this world, it was Hinata.

Hinata was the sweetest girl he'd ever known and no, he was not singing her praises just because she was his teammate. Ask all of Konoha and no one would deny that Hyuuga Hinata was the sweetest, kindest, loveliest girl you'd ever encounter-unlike her extremely condescending little shit of a sis-Kiba grinded his teeth in frustration. Fuck, he was at it again. He was letting the little chit get to him. Focus, Kiba. Focus. Hinata. Yes, Hinata deserve happiness and god damn it all, Naruto was ruining all his hard work by bringing his two teammates along!

Hinata turned and her face whitened. Dressed in his usual unmistakable orange and black jumpsuit with black sandals, Uzumaki Naruto was waving and strolling happily toward them from a distance, a big happy wide grin spitting his handsome face. Normally, in these kinds of situations, her heart would start beating out of control and her fingers would start twiddling together in nervousness, overcome with happiness. And true to her nature, this time, it did just that. Only that tingling happy feeling was replaced by absolute dread because following right behind Naruto were Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

The pink haired medic Nin wore her Chunin vest shirt and pants with the classic blue ninja sandals and like Naruto, was also smiling and waving at them. Sasuke was clad completely in black-black pants, black shirt and a pair of black sandals. Uninspired and practical as ever. He didn't wave at them. Instead, he kept his hands tucked strictly under his armpits and like his attire, his expression was just as sullen.

Hinata gasped and snapped her attention down toward her tea, noticing that her hands had started shaking.

"You're okay?" Shino whispered next to her.

"F-fine," she forced out.

"Don't be so nervous." Kiba encouraged, mistaking her reactions entirely. "Naruto's almost here. Here's your chance."

"So, Hinata," Kiba asked between stuffing his mouth full of ramen. "I hear Sasuke is training you in genjutsu." To put it bluntly, Kiba was more than shocked that a prick like Sasuke would train his sweet friend. Sasuke was not known for his generosity, his restraint, his patience, or anything that involved being a decent human being.

Hinata choked, tea sputtering ungracefully out of her parted lips. How did Kiba find out? Did everyone know?

Three sets of eyes swiveled to look at Hinata.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully at Shino once she was able to get her coughing under control. He nodded at her and remove his hand from her back.

Hinata cleared her throat, flushing under the veiled scrutiny of Sakura's gaze and the look of surprise on Naruto's face. "Yes," she whispered, sneaking a quick glance at Sasuke but he didn't even look up from his bowl. "Uchiha-san has been asked by my father for help and he has agreed."

"Well," Naruto laughed. "That's great. Although I must admit, I'm surprised Sasuke agreed."

"Yes," Sakura set her chopsticks down and turned slightly in her seat until she was facing Sasuke. Just last week, she had asked for his help with her training. He had refused her with the pathetic excuse that he didn't have time. "How long has this been going on? You made no mention of this to me-I mean, Naruto and me."

Sasuke did not so much as flinch at the barely restrained hostile tone of Sakura. His only telltale reaction was a slight arching of a raven brow as he met her stare. "I didn't think it warrant an announcement."

Sakura bite the inside of her mouth to keep from giving him a piece of her mind. There was no subtly in his tone. It clearly stated that what he did with his time was his own damn business and she had better stay out of it.

Hinata stared down at her own bowl of uneaten ramen and decided that now was the best time to enjoy the delicious food. Shino and Kiba watched the scene with mild interest, both deciding it was in their best interest not to butt in.

An awkward silence followed.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Is everyone ready for the Hide and Seek game next week?"

Everyone groaned.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

After Hinata thanked everyone for the awkward dinner and refused her teammates' offers to walk her home, insisting that she'd be perfectly safe, she headed straight for the Hyuuga compound. Perhaps she was overthinking things? Blowing things out of proportions? Perhaps, he train all his students that way? Hinata frowned. Did he have any students? As far as she knew, Sasuke wasn't in Anbu nor had he been assigned a team. Sasuke hadn't returned to Konoha in the best of terms and though some time had passed since then, the villagers were still wary of him. And even if he had been assigned a team, there were no way that sort of teaching tactics were allowed.

Hinata rounded a corner and continued walking. But then…how else to explain his behavior?

Throughout the entire meal, Sasuke hadn't look at her once. He had been completely obvious to the fact that she was there. To be honest, she wondered if he was even aware that he was there. He had sat down, ordered his ramen and then proceeded to sat there silently without another word to anyone. Other than that very awkward exchange between him and Sakura, he'd made no attempt to look up from his food nor carry any sort of friendly conversation with her or any of her fellow teammates.

Was he really the same person who said those cruel words to her? The very same one whom had touched her, kissed her, held her against her will and forced-Hinata's cheeks redden at the memories. She would not think of that. She refused to think of that. It was enough that those memories were haunting her dreams.

Suddenly she was aware of an icy tingling on her neck and every hair on her body stood erect. She turned around slowly, her eyes nervously scanning the area.

Nothing.

Hinata shook her head and released a small shaky laugh. Ah, all this thinking was making her paranoid. Uchiha Sasuke was not stalking her. Hadn't he proven that notion false during dinner? She was going to go home, take a long hot bath, climb into her bed and get some much needed sleep-

She gave a small yelp as two strong hands grabbed her, pulled her roughly from behind and yanked her into a dark alley.

She fought, struggling to break free.

"Stop struggling," a voice warned as he turned her in his arms and shoved her against a brick wall.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata gasped, the blood draining from her face.

Sasuke smiled, noting her stiffness and that she was braced for the worse. Their encounter several days ago had made her nervous and edgy all week and he had felt a slight sadistic sense of delight in seeing her jump nervously at every insignificant noise and shadow as he covertly followed her throughout the week.

"Uchiha-san, if you would just-" she began, nervously trying to get pass him without having to touch him anymore than necessary.

Instead of moving out of her way, he edged closer and planted both of his hands flat against the wall behind her, effectively caging her in.

He was too close and she hated it. She could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes and smell the scent of his skin. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath with each exhale. Hinata swallowed back a nervous sob and plastered a calm expression on her face, hoping he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes, but her heart was racing and when she spoke, she could hear the panic in her voice. "Uchiha-san," she tried again. "This is highly im-improper. Please let me pass."

Sasuke heard the trembling in her voice, saw the paleness on her face and it brought him more joy than he care to admit. It was highly satisfying, having this effect over her and it was all he could do not to grin with pleasure. He moved closer and lean toward her until Hinata was left with no choice but to burrow her body into the wall behind her in an attempt to keep their bodies separated. He reached out one of his lean, strong hands and brushed it against her cheek. She flinched, her panicky eyes shooting up to meet his.

God, her reactions were delicious; automatic, panicky and jumpy. He moved closer still and she shrank back from him, head jerking sideway, eyes snapping closed. He lightly traced the line of her jaw, reveling in the softness of her skin and when she trembled slightly, he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and breathing in the fear that she was unable to hide from him. The pleasure he felt at her responses to him was so great, it was almost cum-worthy.

"Relax, Hinata," he whispered, his breath tickling the rim of her ear. "If you continue to grit your teeth so hard you are going to give yourself a headache and we wouldn't want you to miss out on our training session tomorrow. It would be such a shame to waste your father's valiant effort."

"Wh-what do you want, Uchiha-san?"

What did he want? Indeed, what did he truly want? Even at this moment, he still couldn't decide rather he wanted to thrust Kusanagi through her beating heart and watch as her blood fill his hands or thrust his cock into her tight cunt and watch her moan as he fuck her. Decisions. Decisions. Such an annoying human disposition.

Hyuuga Hinata, a girl with skin as soft and silky as lily petals, a voice as sweet and soothing as music in the wind, laughter as tempting and addicting as anything he had ever encountered. He wondered when the Hyuuga heiress first caught his attention.

At first he hadn't thought much about it, the small, dark little rabbit that seem to be everywhere they went. In fact, he had been slightly amused. Naruto had an innocent little stalker and he wasn't any the wiser. And innocent she was. For all that she watched him as a wolf watched its prey, she was as shy as any rabbit could be. The more she watched his best friend, the more she fascinated him and the more he watched her. It had been forever since he had seen such an innocent crush and it had fascinated him. The quick glances she'd thrown Naruto's way when she believed no one was looking, the blushes that stained her soft cheeks whenever Naruto did another one of his idiotic ethics and even the full-blown staring that she couldn't help but do whenever possible. And it wasn't long before he started calling her his dark little rabbit. His little pet with innocent pale lavender eyes and hair so dark, he couldn't tell rather its color was black or blue.

Denial was his forte, he exceled in the art. But soon, he found himself spending countless of nights, in the dark heaven of his bedroom, pondering over this new strange fascination of his. Sasuke wasn't interested in the Hyuuga heiress. No, he wasn't interested at all. There were nothing interesting about her. She wasn't interesting. She wasn't interesting at all. She might have been interesting, had she been, say, staring at him. Or she might have been interesting if the look in her eyes weren't so innocent, filled with naïve love. She would have been interesting if those eyes were filled with dark desires instead of open admiration. But no, this was Hinata and she was staring at his best friend, her eyes filled with innocent love, not paying Sasuke any attention in the least.

No, this wasn't interesting. It was maddening.

It wasn't long before every blush that stained her cheeks made his blood boiled and every little secret smile sent red hot anger racing through his veins. He wasn't sure why or even when he had started being annoyed or even angry at her, he just knew that every time she smiled secretly to herself over something Naruto did, he wanted to punch Naruto's face in.

Before he knew it, he found himself coincidentally ending up in locations she was at and in no time at all, he was actively sabotaging her missions, planning and scheming and calculating, making sure that he was always within the vicinity of Hyuuga Hiashi. Finally everything fell into placed and just as he anticipated, Hyuuga Hiashi came knocking on his door, asking for his help. And Sasuke had played his part to perfection, reluctantly agreeing to the man's request, his face an unreadable mask while inside he was silently laughing in triumph.

He was demented, he knew. Something was horribly wrong with him, this, he also knew well. One simply did not survived a childhood massacred by one's own brother without a few lose screws. He had not forced her here so that he could take her. But looking down at her sensual body, so invitingly close, he realized his desire to fuck her while she tremble was growing by the minute.

Sasuke reached out his hand and took a lock of her hair between his fingers, felt the softness on his skin and almost moan out loud. "Hold still," he commanded when she flinched nervously. Long, warm fingers pressed against her skin, lifting the silky curtain of her hair. "Every day, you walked around town, your hair swaying in the wind, tempting me with every turn of your head, every brush of the wind until my hands itched." His fingers glided effortlessly through the silky strands of her hair. "Soft as silk," he whispered, his fingers playing with the strands of her hair. "Just as I knew it would be."

Why did she have to have such lovely striking hair? Smooth, abundant in their lushness, like a river of death down her back. Shifting and flowing with every movement, calling out to him, enticing him to fall into their depth. He cupped her chin, forced her head sideway and buried his face in her neck, drowning himself in her pool of silk and this time, he did groan; a deep, satisfying sound that made his own body trembled.

Uchiha Sasuke frightened her. There was no other word for it. Even without her byakugan activated, she could feel the dark, negative chakra rolling off him in waves. As he stared down at her in the darkened alleyway, his body pressed tight against her, she could feel the malicious and barely restrained need to do harm in his body and in the unmistakable power of his hands. He hated her she realized. For whatever reason, unbeknownst to her, he had decided that she had offended him and despite his calm, uninterested persona earlier, nothing was right between them.

Hinata tried to pull away, but he was drawing her closer, inescapably closer, and she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the same Sasuke whom had sat across from her just moments ago at the ramen restaurant. This was another, darker creature who inhabited him, one who seem to enjoyed installing fear and toying with her.

"Uchiha-san, wh-what are you're doing?"

He lifted his head and stared down at her. "I'm merely curious," he whispered.

She blinked those magnificent eyes at him. "Cu-curious? About what?"

She really didn't know. The knowledge astonished and delighted him. She didn't realize that she was his dark little rabbit but he was going to make sure she knew soon enough. He smiled at her, oh, so very gently and felt her shiver. "Oh, a few simple things," he murmured and pressed himself tight against her, relished the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. "But as of this moment, I'm exceedingly curious to find out if the color of your bra is as I've conjured up." His fingers lightly grazed along her neck, pushing aside her jacket before burrowing underneath her shirt. A shock gasp escaped her delicious mouth and she struggled, trying to free herself.

"White," he whispered, his fingers tugging gently on her bra strap, clearly disappointment by his discovery. "Pure. Innocent. Boring. A real shame."

"Are you fi-finished?" she choked, doing her best not to sink under the all-compressing fear that seemed to wrestle control of her legs. He leaned down, his lips inches from her ear. "Now," he whispered, trailing a hand up her stocking, passed her knee, inching slowly up toward her thighs. Hinata shift uneasily, restlessly and fought against the urge to tremble. "Let's see if the color of your panties matches your-"

"It matches!" she blurted out, her body vibrating with terrors. "It's white. It is as you said, boring."

He laughed. "How very accommodating of you. But I prefer to make my own judgment."

There was nothing Hinata could do against the instinctive tightening of her body as warm fingers sneaked underneath her jacket and blazed a trail of heat across her flat stomach, caressing the soft flesh. "Stop, Uchiha-san! This is highly inappropriate. Let me go this instant."

"Inappropriate?" Sasuke smiled. "I think we're way passed that stage."

"Uchiha-san-"

"Hyuuu. Gaaa. Saaan," he chirped, mocking her polite use of his surname. "You don't mean to tell me that what I did to you three days ago is such a normal occurrence that you have forgotten it. You haven't forgotten me, have you Hinata? Because I remember."

She blushed, her whole face flushed a delicious pink and she held out her hands to push him away but he was unmovable as a mountain.

His fingers stroked along her hip, toying with the tops of her shorts before disappearing down the front. "I remember how you moaned against my mouth and how the nectar of your pussy dripped down my fingers." He hooked his fingers around the elastic of her panties and with a soft tug, jerked the strap upward. The smile that darkened his face was far from reassuring. "White," he groaned. "Another mistake."

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

"Sex," he said in a voice that made it impossible for her to misunderstood.

"Oh," she whispered, suddenly at a loss for words. She hadn't thought he'd be so forthcoming. "Well, that's n-not p-possible."

He was becoming more and more fascinated. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I don't love you."

That answer was too quick for his liking. So positive, so adamant. As if the very thought of loving him was beyond her abilities.

"Oh, I assure you," he whispered, "the feeling is mutual."

He was so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips and Hinata trembled, his voice sending shivers of fears and something else down her spine. "Then why are you doing this? There's no reason why you'd want me."

"Isn't there? Maybe I just want to torture you," he suggested calmly. "Can I tell you how hearing your heart beating out of your chest makes me positively excited? I swear, the thought of me having such an effect on you makes me so incredibly…hard." And then as if he thought she needed proof, he pressed closer.

Hinata froze. Her breath held, partially from shock and partially out of fear. She could feel him, rigid and swollen against her.

He smile as he watched her. He could sense her fear. It was there in the terror in her eyes and the panicky, astonished expression on her face. When he felt the unmistakable tip of her kunai met his aroused cock, his grin widen. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

"Get away," she demanded, gripping the kunai determinedly in her hand. "I'll use it. I really will!"

"Really?" He chuckled, causing goosebumps to raise along her neck. "Shall we test that?" he asked before shifting even closer.

Hinata gasped, automatically shifting the kunai out of the way, barely avoiding castrating him. If she had any doubt that he was crazy before, she didn't now. He had purposely moved toward her, knowing perfectly well that she could have done some serious damage.

Sasuke placed his hand over hers and pried the kunai effortlessly from her trembling hand and the kunai clattered to the ground, the sound ringing loudly in the night.

"You can't do it, Hinata. You don't have it in you." He buried his lips against her smooth silky neck and sniggered softly, his body vibrating with the force of his amusement. Soon his sniggering turned to uncontainable delight and his body racked with every sob of wicked laughter that escaped his lips.

Hinata clutched her hands into fists. He was laughing at her. Mocking her kindness.

He felt her muscles tense a bare second before she went for him, mistakenly hoping the element of surprise would enable her to do him harm but Sasuke was no fool. He knew a simple tap of her fingers and he would be lucky if he could crawl his way home. Her hands met air as he twisted out of their path. He skirted sideway, his arm sliding effortlessly around her waist and yanked her hard against him.

She gave a soft gasp of disbelief as she quickly glance down at the intimacies of their bodies. Her eyes narrowed slightly in anger at his imprudence and again she took another swing at him. His fingers closed like steel bands around her wrists and in a blink of eye, he slammed her against the wall, crushing her wrists punishingly against the cold stones. His hips pressed against the softness of her thighs, imprisoning her in a cage made of his body. One hand threaded through her hair and yank until she was forced to look into his eyes. "Are we going to fight, Hinata?" he asked. "Nothing gets me hard like a little foreplay."

Hinata stared at him, holding herself very still, not daring to breathe, aware only of his dark gray eyes staring into hers, his breath on her mouth, his hands on her person. But her heart, oh god, her heart was thumping its way right out of her breast.

She'd been forcibly trying to forget the memory of his kisses and his touches-especially his fingers and the horrible feelings they invoked when he had unashamedly touched her…there. But now, seeing and feeling the physical embodiment of her nightmares pressed so tightly against her body, sent all of those feelings rushing back—vibrant and alive, with a dangerous taint of excitement that frightened her.

Dazed by the dangerous path those feelings invoked, she fumbled for some sort of composure, swallowed, for her mouth was suddenly dry, and licked her lips. His eyes darted toward her mouth, his gaze heated and with dark, deadly eyes filled with hot, scorching heat, he leaned toward her.

He was truly and absolutely mad. And he was going to kiss her.

And god help her, she wanted him to.

Before his lips could capture hers, Hinata snapped her head away from him, saved by a single remaining shred of sanity.

He wasn't Naruto.

She wanted him. He sensed it in the sudden breathlessness of her breathing, in the way her lips parted, in the flush of her cheeks and in the heat of her body. Like it or not, he had been the one to awaken her body to sexual cravings and despite her struggles, her protests and her denials-her body was aroused. Her desires were too strong, too sharp in its raw newness, for her to recognize that it was leading her toward destruction and he'd make sure that by the time she managed to get her head above the current of passion that had swept them, she'd be too far gone to care.

He ignored her gasp of shock as he forcibly pushed her legs open with his and his knee sneaked between them, supporting her and pressing intimately against the area between her thighs, caressed. The sound she made when he shifted, his knee grinding the material of her shorts into her sensitive core, pressing her panties tight against her folds was soft, distressed and longing.

She was still an innocent in even the most elementary of sexual acts but her body was highly sensitive. He was going to school her, stir a need within her that would mirror his own and he'd make sure that when he was done, she'd never be the same again. He grasped her soft plump ass and pulled her astride his thigh, increasing the pressure against her sensitive mound.

A soft moan penetrated the air and echoed in the silence around them. Hinata's eyes widen and her teeth instantly clamped down on her lips. It was not her, she denied, frantically shaking her head in denial.

Sasuke smiled, shifted again, pressing harder and her hands shot out as if to start another fight. Instead, they fell weakly to her sides as another breathless moan escaped her lips. "No," she whispered when he set his lips to the silky curve of her neck, nibbling lightly, pressing his teeth against the sensitive skin at the base of her throat.

"Yes," he growled and Hinata tried to will herself to not respond to the things his mouth was doing. Not to respond as his hands glided over her buttocks, squeezing and messaging the firm globes as he help rubbed her along the length of his thigh.

"Stop," she moaned, her eyes closing. With her feet dangling above the ground, she couldn't get any sort of purchase and the pressure against her sex grew with every second.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked. "Doesn't it feel good, Hinata?"

She whimpered in response.

Sasuke felt her hands fluttered, one on either side of his legs, settled briefly before sliding slowly up his thighs, fingers slowly messaging his firm thighs, gripping compulsively as he worked her harder; his thigh grounding roughly against her core.

Her lips dropped open on a silent gasp as her hands gently touched, traced, then he felt the tips of her fingers gently knead his upper thighs. Gently, her hands move from his thighs, glided up his body, brushing passed his taut abdominal toward his chest, unquestionably close to his nipples. "Hinata," Sasuke groaned, feeling the sweet touch of her hands spread across the span of his chest, the warmth of her hands setting the fire within him ablaze.

Suddenly her arms circled him and with surprisingly strength, she twisted and Sasuke found himself pinned beneath her, his back to the brick wall. He laughed. "Eager, aren't you, Hyuuga?" He jerked her forward and set his mouth to the arch of her neck, planting wet kisses along her smooth throat.

"Hmm…" she moaned, arching against him and tilting her head back, exposing more of her skin to his kisses.

"Don't be so eager, Hyuuga," he whispered huskily against her. "We haven't even had our first proper kiss yet."

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and he knew she was close. He increased his rhythm, pressing harder, faster. She gasped, her hands sliding down his arms, gripping tight as she rocked her hips along with him, hungrily taking whatever he gave her.

Hinata lowered her head toward him, her lips hovering inches above his. "You're right, Uchiha-san," she moaned, her breath tickling his parted lips. "And we never will."

She moved abruptly out of his arms and Sasuke's immediate reaction was to reach for her and finish what they started. Except, his hands wouldn't obey him. Sasuke realized too late that save for his brain and his head, none of his body parts were functioning correctly. Ah fuck, he cursed. She had sealed his chakra points.

She hadn't been caressing him when she moved her loving hands up his legs and thighs. And when her fingers had brush across his chest, she hadn't merely been stroking him. The sneaky little Hyuuga had been covertly pressing his chakra points every step of the way and Sasuke had been too engrossed in her touch to notice. He attempted a step toward her but found it useless so with one last lingering effort, he settled himself against the brick wall behind him.

"I wouldn't attempt any big movement if I were you," she murmured. "In fact, I suggest you not make any slight movement for the next eight hours. Unless, you want to end up in the hospital without the use of your hands and legs. For a shinobi of your skills, I imagine that would be quite a setback."

"Quite," he agreed.

"Stay away from me, Uchiha Sasuke or I won't be so kind next time," Hinata warned before disappearing from his sight.

Sasuke stared at the spot Hyuuga Hinata was just a second ago and sighed. Fuck. This was bad. There was no denying it now. He was completely and absolutely obsessed with her.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Heat caressed her face and shoulders. Warmth permeated her body. She could almost imagine his warm breath bathing her in its heat. The dull ache in the area between her legs began to throb harder and harder. This was getting ridiculous, Hinata thought furiously and turned slightly, determined to catch some sleep.

"Don't move."

The rough whisper burrowed into Hinata's muddled mind and her eyes snapped open. She'd have thought the words had been just part of her dream if not for the hand covering her mouth and the heavy warm body pinning her to her own bed. She was no longer dreaming and Uchiha Sasuke was definitely in her bed, towering over her.

Instinct and adrenaline made Hinata do the opposite of his command. She jerked, squirming against the heavy body pressing her into the mattress. Completely in vain. Her small frame was no match for the size and strength above her.

"Now," he whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Let's finish what we started."

* * *

 **AN:** I still have no idea where I'm going with this or if this fic is going to get anywhere. However; let me get this out first. This fic will not be a happy-go-lucky sort of fic (it be along the same vein as my other fic but I'm really trying for something darker if possible). It still has no plot, will have no plot and will consist of mostly PWOP. If any of you have read my other fic 'Crazed Desires,' then you'll understand that if this fic is romantic at all, it'll be romantic only by that standard (the term romantic will be use very very loosely).

Thanks to the follower reviewers and all guest reviews for your wonderful reviews. **xxxNimeriAxx, Byakko ShadowKikyo, tgsama, crimsonkira, iam schadenfreude, , womp, Saki-Hime, Lucia Hyuuga, seociology, crystalblue19, miwa, rcr, Dark Amy-chan, Hitory-Chan, LuluMonk, Fiona,** and **MissGaga11**.

My motivation for continuing this fic was nonexistent. It was thanks to your reviews and expressed interest that there is even a second chapter. So for those that reviewed, thank you, you guys deserved it!

Lastly, don't forget to tell me your thoughts. What you hated? What you liked? What you would like to see? Or just anything at all, I love hearing from my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **Warnings: SEXUAL CONTENT,** (If easily offended, please don't read) **, OOC**. **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

No. No. No! He was not here. It wasn't possible. Their training wasn't until tomorrow. The weight and hot breathe on top of her were not real. She knew he was crazy. But was he also blind, dumb and deaf? He was in the Hyuuga compound for god's sake! He was attempting this in her house, in her bed, in a place where security doesn't even begun to describe the amount of guards on duties.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the ghastly image to go away. Do not open your eyes her mind argued. If she opened her eyes it would prove he really was here. If she kept them shut, allowed her body to stay in this half-world then eventually he would disappear.

She fought against the sense of horror that grip her body when the bed shifted and fingertips lazily grazed her naked arms. Hinata shifted restlessly, telling herself it was not real. He wasn't here, she assured herself. But there was no denying the heat of his broad body pressing into her, his chest pressing tight against her breasts and his thighs brushing against her legs as he leaned over her.

Lips brushed against her ear. "I'm here, Hinata," he whispered. "I'm real," he softly bit down on her ear, making her jerk at the contact. "But if you want to pretend otherwise," one hand slid underneath her blanket and down between her legs. "I do not mind. It'll make things so much easier for me."

Her eyes snapped opened and she stared at him in awe and horrid fascination, silent, wondering, unable to fully comprehend that he was truly here.

Sasuke was staring down at her, his lips curved into the most sinister smile Hinata had ever had the misfortune of seeing and fear tunneled through her system as she realize that this was all too real.

"Are you insane?" she gasped, finally accepting the reality. "Do you realize where you are?"

"Of course." He smiled down at her. "In the compound of the almighty Hyuuga clan, my next door neighbor and in the bed of a scantily clad Hyuuga Hinata, my soon to be lover."

He sounded entirely too confident and amused and Hinata didn't like it. With as much irritability as she could managed, Hinata glare at him and tried, unsuccessful to pray his hand from between her legs. "Do you know what would happen if you are found in my bed?"

He shrugged his shoulders, unmoved by her obvious distress. "Two things, one of which I'm not too adverse to."

She was not going to ask what those things were, she had a feeling she was not going to like them. "Please g-get off me."

His hand moved and Hinata panicked, her legs closing automatically and her hand tense around his wrist.

He chuckled softly at her pathetic attempt to still his hand. "Hinata," he whispered, wriggling his fingers against her thighs, heightening her struggles against him. "I've told you that fighting excites me and yet you continue to writhe your delectable body beneath me, pressing your gorgeous breasts against my chest, suggestively wriggling your sweet pussy against my cock. Are you trying to drive me to destruction? Because believe me," he purred. "You do not need to tempt me. I'm already tempted."

At his words Hinata shivered despite being cocooned by the warmth of her blanket and his body. She jerked, trying to dislodge his body off her. He didn't even seem to feel her struggles.

He remove his hand from between her legs and smiled inwardly when Hinata released a relieved breath and her grip on his hand drop away. Silly girl. So easily soothed. He reached for her blanket.

"What are you doing?!" Her hands flew to grip her blanket, hugging the sheet to her like a protective shield.

His hand closed around her blanket and with a hard tug, yanked the bloody thing off her body. She stifled back a gasp of fear and tried to scramble back from him and off the bed. Not fast enough. He simply hauled her back and his hands closed around her shoulders and Hinata found herself trapped beneath him, trembling like a rabbit under the paws of a hungry wolf.

His grip tighten and he leaned forward, jerk open the collar of her nightgown and without her consent, placed a tender kiss on her shoulder blades as if they were lovers and he had done the gesture countless of times before. She was shaking harder now, trembling in his arms. It could be the effect of the cold since he had taken her only source of warmth but he knew it wasn't the case. Sasuke sighed. He'd take pity on the poor girl after all. There was plenty of time for 'other things' later. For now, it was more important to lower her guard.

"The more you fight me," he murmured, "the more you excite me. How about practicing some passive resistance for a while?" Sasuke's hands moved down her shoulders and rested on her forearms and though the touch was light, one could even say 'delicate,' there was no denying the strength behind it. "We wouldn't want your honorable father to discover you with my cock buried deep in your tight pussy as you moan my name." He gently message the inside of her elbows with his thumbs. "It would give the poor man such a shock." He frowned, contemplating over his words. Okay, perhaps that was not the best way to set her mind at ease. It seemed to have failed dismally.

Hinata ignored his revolting words and the gentle unnerving swirls of his touch. "I'll scream."

He lifted his head, looked down into her panicked eyes and raised a brow at her. "And risk your family finding me in your bed?"

She listened to the heavy breathing on top of her and knew without a doubt that her fears were not irrational. Every pore in her body was trembling and all her natural instincts were screaming at her in warning because he was dangerous. Uchiha Sasuke was fatal to her frame of mind. "Better than suffering through your touches."

"Really? That's not what your body told me the other day."

She swallowed nervously when she felt his open mouth on the hollow at the base of her throat. "That was a genjutsu. A sick fantasy of yours. It was not real."

"Oh, it's real," he muttered. "The genjutsu may have been mine but the responses were all yours. Every outrageous outburst, every moan, every gasp, all yours. Every last one of them."

"Lies." Hinata pushed against him but she might as well be pushing a brick wall.

"Desire is natural, Hinata."

Not for you. Never for you. "If you love the other person."

He leaned back and shook his head. "Is that what is holding you back, Hinata? Because you do not love me? Let me assure you that want, need, lust, requires no such foolish emotion as love. You can hate me all you want. Give me ten minutes and I'll have you begging me to take you. Have you needed something so badly you'd beg, Hinata?"

Yes. She had knelt on bloodied knees, pleading with her father not to give her away. It did not do her any good. "Have you?"

"No," he answered after a moment. "But you can make me beg, Hinata. You can have me on my knees if you so wish."

"I do not wish to make you beg," she answered. "I have no desire to hold that kind of power over anyone."

"Spoken like someone who has never experienced the exhilarating sight of someone kneeling at their feet."

Anger leaked through Hinata's fear. "I will not beg." Had he not taught her that begging and crying got her nowhere? "I will never beg for a man's touch." She firmed her lips. "Especially you."

"A skilled enough man can make any woman beg," he whispered, toying with the ends of her nightgown. "And I'm very skilled."

Scalding blood filled Hinata's cheeks. "Some women, perhaps." She defiantly tilted her chin. "I am not like that."

"Is that what they taught you, Hinata? That the honorable Hyuuga are somehow above it all? That as the precious heiress to the Hyuuga clan, you're not allowed to have needs or desire the company of the opposite sex?" Still looking into her eyes, he lifted the ends of her gown. She stiffened and her hand closed over his wrist. "Did they drill into your head the idea that it was your duty to remain pure, untainted, before marriage? Is that why after all these years, your love for Naruto is still unrealized?"

Hinata flinched, snatched his hand away from her clothes and turned her head. "Do not bring Naruto-kun into this."

"And why not?" Sasuke's hands returned to her thighs and pressed, let her feel his strength, her vulnerability. "You love him, do you not?"

If he had asked her this six months ago, her answer would've been an unmistakable, unwavering 'yes.' Now she no longer has the right. "What do you know of love?" she asked. "You've probably never loved anyone in your life. You're not worthy to speak of love."

Sasuke wasn't a man of violent sexual urges. He wasn't a man of many sexual urges at all. But there was just something about Hyuuga Hinata that called out to that violent animalist part of him. The part that made him want to overpower her, cover her with his body and push between her legs and fuck away her innocence, pound away that virginal pureness that seemed to mock him at every turn.

He looked at the softness of her hands and noticed not the way they were trembling in fear but that her hands are unmarked, unmarred by the comfort life has dealt her and it made his own scarred hands all the more noticeable. He looked beyond the layers of her fluffy virginal gown and saw the silky flawlessness of her skin and his hands itched to imprint his own personal mark all over it.

Unbidden, his eyes fell to her lips. Those ruby-red, full lips were wasted on whispering such nonsense as loyalty, honor, and love. No, they were better suited for making seductive moans, for suckling, for tasting. Sasuke imagined them passing over his body, trailing lower, and swallowing him—all of him and an audible groan escaped his lips.

Not worthy? Sasuke's eyes darken and the masculine desire to possess and dominate welled up inside him with alarming speed. He smiled, reached out and cupped her chin and force her gaze toward his. He was going to teach her a lesson on how easily her body could be manipulated under his touch and when she was trembling and begging for him, he'd asked her again if he was worthy.

"You're right," he agreed. "I do not." His fingers traced the softness of her lips. "But I know of lust." His leg pushed between her thighs. "Of needs." Spreading her legs, he settled against her, rubbing the length of his shaft against her core. "Of desires." He could feel Hinata's desires, smell it over her fears and hesitations. "And deny it as you may, I know how to make you feel all three."

Hinata stared at him, into his dark, deadly eyes filled with hot fury, scintillating passion and she feared that he was right. That he could make her throw away all the moral lessons of right and wrong she'd grown up with and make her lose herself in the seductive lure of his arms. To throw away all her inhibitions and cast caution to the wind. It was a tempting thought. But he was also right when he said that honor and duty were too deeply imbedded into her system. "T-that is not t-true."

"Would you care to test that?" His voice was rough, hoarse. Being this close to her was taking its toll on him and it was taking all his self-control not to rip that lovely nightgown from her body and attack her. _Say yes, Hinata._ Otherwise he would have to resort to plan B and Sasuke really loathed plan B. "Ten minutes is all I ask. If I fail to make you come in the next ten minutes, I'll give you my word that I'll never trouble you again."

Was he really offering her the chance to escape from him? It sounded too good to be true. "And if I do co-come? What then?"

"Simple. We continue as we are and I get a small prize."

She should have known. Of course he wouldn't let her escape so easily. "What sort of prize?"

He heard the note of dread in her voice and forced down the stimulation that inspired. "It won't be that bad," he murmured, and the thread of laughter in his voice made her fear him all the more. "I promise."

"Ten minutes?"

He nodded. "Ten minutes. No more. No less."

The freezing atmosphere in her room made goosebumps rise against her skin and hardened her nipples to stiffened peaks. Sasuke smiled appreciatively and all Hinata wanted was to be released from his impaling gaze. "I s-set the terms."

"I'm waiting," he replied after waiting an eternity for her to speak up.

Hinata swallowed nervously. Hopefully, her plan would work and he'd leave her alone. "One, my clothes s-stay on. Two, you cannot kiss me. Three, no lips, no tongue. And four, you cannot t-touch me with your h-hands."

Sasuke paused, a protest on the tip of his tongue. No lips, no tongue and no hands would make his promise of making her come a bit difficult. He glance down at her and saw that Hinata was quite pleased with herself. Her smile was full of innocent hope and triumph. "Can I touch your hands?"

Her smile faltered. "My h-hands?"

He nodded.

What could he possibly do to her hands? "I suppose so…"

Sasuke smirked. He couldn't wait to wipe that lovely smile off her face and watch her eyes darken with terror and unwanted desire. Yes, he was going to fuck the Hyuuga heiress and he was going to make sure she screamed with pleasure when he did. But it doesn't have to be now. Especially not now. No, when he took her, he was going to make sure she felt it.

"I agree to your terms," he complied. Foolish girl. She thought she'd be saved from him by putting up such ridiculous demands. She was wrong. So incredibly wrong.

She just stared at him, momentarily speechless. And then she tried to regroup. He had agreed to her terms? Why? What could he possibly do with no lips, no tongue and no hands?

She looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Uchiha's honor," he muttered.

Uchiha has no honor was her initial thought. But she thought it better to keep that to herself. She didn't want to anger him. "F-fine," she agreed.

He smiled. A smile so full of self-gratification that all the steely nerves she had worked up scattered helplessly to the shadowy darkness of her room.

"What are you doing?" she gasped when his hand grasped hers and delved between her thighs.

"You said that I couldn't touch you with my fingers, not that I couldn't touch you with yours."

"But-" She fought him then, shocked, but he refused to budge and her effort only served to make her legs part farther. He moved her hand closer to the center of her, holding her fingers steady.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Hinata? Have you fantasized about my fingers inside of you?"

Hinata's face flamed in the darkness. "Of course not," she whispered. "I don't touch myself t-there."

"Then you've fantasized about my fingers."

Hinata swallowed nervously. It was not like it was of her own free will. "No," she lied on a soft intake of air. "I do no-."

"Do not lie, Hinata." He pushed her hand a little farther into her gown, so that her fingertips touched that center of herself, and she felt an odd jolt of reaction, one that alarmed her.

"Should I teach you how to pleasure yourself, Hinata?" He pushed her hand again, so that it rubbed between her legs, and this time the jolt was stronger, and suddenly Hinata panicked, realizing too late that this was a very bad idea. One she never should have agreed to in the first place.

"Please, don't…" she protested, but he simply ignored her.

"You touch," he pushed again, "very gently at first. Not too eagerly but softly, tenderly, like stroking the furnace of a fire."

The touch was unbelievably stimulating against the cotton and it seemed to have nothing to do with her own hand but his as he moved hers, building strange feelings inside her. Hinata squirmed and attempted to close her legs. Despite being scared shitless, she found herself tingling in anticipation of what was to come.

He forced her fingers to swirl and swirl, there at the entrance to her body, gathering heat, creating moisture. "After a while you can be more forceful," he whispered against the side of her neck. He pushed harder, much harder, and she made a small, whimpering noise.

He gathered the ends of her gown with his other hand, hiked it up to her waist and moved her fingers under her silky panties. "Do you feel that, Hinata? You're wet. Sloppy, dripping wet." And he fed it, teasing her, coaxing her with nothing more than his fingers against her own.

There was no denying it. She was wet down there. It may have been her fingers touching herself but they both knew that it was him that had caused the embarrassing wetness. He moved his hand and with insulting ease, helped her spread the wetness around her sex. Hinata caught her breath, every nerve in her body contracting in shameful delight.

She knew she should be frightened, and she was. She knew she should feel ashamed, and she was. She knew she should call a halt, and she wanted to. But when his fingertips forced her own to graze the swollen nub, the sharp, piercing sweetness of it was so great, her whole body jerked with the sensation and Hinata forgot all about fear, shame and whether or not she should be doing this. She cried out, her hand muffling her moans as her eyes widened in shock.

His hand tightened on hers, he groaned into the curve of her neck and he deepened the touch. He touched her nub again, sliding her fingers back and forth across it within the tight confines of her panties, and her body shuddered in response. When her hips brushed against his arousal, Sasuke moaned deep in his throat. God, he wanted to replace her hand with his cock.

"You rub harder, push it farther…" His mouth was hot against her skin but he kept his promise, and didn't touch her. "And deeper…"

She felt as if she had lost all ability to control her own body. Her nipples was throbbing and her sex was beginning to cramp in confusion of the hand helping her spread her juices and stroke her. Hinata moaned again, arching into her hand and his in little helpless spasms. Suddenly, his fingers moved, hooking under the elastic of her panties and with one smooth motion, slid the panties down her legs. Hinata gasped, shaking her head. "No-" she protested but his fingers quickly covered hers and slid them in between her wet folds.

"You stroke faster and faster and when you feel the pressure build, when you can feel that allusive release just beyond your reach, you don't stop. You let your thoughts go and just feel."

Her mind screamed _stop, this was wrong_. She didn't want him. She didn't even like him. But Hinata could hear herself making soft, smothered noises against her hand and she tried to scramble away from him, to escape the pleasure, the madness, to regain a sense of self-control.

"No," he commanded, his hand tighten around hers, his pressure more intense, more forceful and demanding. "Ten minutes, Hinata."

She closed her eyes and fought against her own shameful responses but there was no safety there. Instead the pleasures intensified—her nipples tingled, her body felt stretched tight, vulnerable and her hips rubbed restlessly against her fingers. No. She could not let him win. Could not afford to spend more time in his presence. As if sensing her inner turmoil, he altered the strokes, flicking her fingers against her hard clitoris.

"Let it go, Hinata," he murmured, pressing her warm slicked fingers against her clit. "That's it," he encouraged, working her harder and harder. "Let the fire burn."

She was shaking and she couldn't stop. "Oh, oh, oh. Ah!" Hinata panted, her eyes flying open in astonishment as her first orgasm ripped through her body, causing her thighs to clamp around their hands, her juices flooding both their hands.

She was still trembling, her body convulsing in sharp, deep spasms, panting dangerously when she looked up and found herself sitting in one of their guest rooms. Judging from the light coming through the windows, it must be one of the those located in the west wing.

No. Not again. Please, no. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Couldn't bear to see her shameful defeat reflected in his eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke raised his head, deactivated his sharingan and look at her. "I've won, Hinata."

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

He was late, Hanabi thought furiously as she paced back and forth.

She hated him the moment she set eyes on him. Inuzuka Kiba, with his big wide grin and outspoken manner had rubbed Hanabi the wrong way the instant Hinata had introduced him as her teammate. His unscrupulous personality irked Hanabi like nothing else.

Hanabi was raised to be the perfect daughter in every sense of the word. Her manners are honed to perfection and where Hinata lacked, Hanabi exceled in. Endless of sleepless nights training to be the picture-perfect daughter and the impeccable leader. She strived to please her father, to please the elders, to please the Hyuuga clan, never to please herself. She was ideal. She was perfect. She was never allowed to be anything else. And he, he was the furthest thing from it. His manners were appalling and he had no concept of personal space.

Hanabi remembered the first time Hinata introduced him to her. He had actually had the audacity to grab her with no regards for her willingness and pulled her into a life-threatening hug, all the while his happy laughter tested the limit of her eardrums.

She remembered glaring unapprovingly at him and the annoying grin that graced his face when he saw her glare. She also remembered his insulting words. "Not much for words, huh?" He said as he insultingly ruffled her hair. "She's adorable, Hinata!"

Hanabi was not adorable. She has never been nor would she ever be "adorable."

It was then and there, Hanabi decided that she hated this ill-mannered man. Wild and free, without an ounce of care or responsibility in that snarky grin of his. He was the very embodiment of everything she could never be. Whenever he would visit her sister, Hanabi made sure she was nowhere in the vicinity. And over the years, her opinion of him didn't change. They only became stronger. It didn't help that now she was forced to work with him because Hinata was taking a break from her missions. Being around him only reaffirm that she was right in her initial assessments of him. She didn't like him and she never would. All the more reason Hanabi resented the idea of turning to him for help.

But soon she'd be taking over the Hyuuga clan. Soon, they would lock the door to her cage and throw away the key and the limited freedom her missions provided would be taken from her. And her inadequate Onee-san was going to be ship off to some godforsaken land. But not if she could stop it. Hyuuga were raised on self-sacrifices but she could not allow her Onee-san to make this sacrifice. Hanabi had long ago given up on emotions and the normalcy of childhood. Hinata wasn't like that. Despite everything her Onee-san went through, Hinata had been able to hold on to it all and Hanabi had admired her greatly for it. But Hinata's emotions were too strong, her bonds too well rooted and if shipped off, she'd wither and die. It was not too late. There was still time. If Hanabi could only-

Hanabi jumped back just in time to avoid Kiba crashing into her as he landed at her feet with a loud 'thud.'

"Here you go," he dropped the bag at her feet. "You owe me one."

"I'll show up for your stupid annual Hide and Seek game," she muttered, eyeing the bag.

He smiled. "Make sure that you do. If you don't," he grinned. "I know where you live."

Hanabi was too refined to roll her eyes at him so she simply grabbed the bundle and left.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

How? How could she have fallen for his genjutsu again? She remember leaving him last night, coming home, taking a quick shower and snuggling into her bed. After that she didn't remember anything at all. How had they started their genjutsu training without her remembering it at all?

"The most important lesson to remember about genjutsu is to question everything," he answered when she had worked up enough courage to ask him how it was possible that she couldn't remember how she spent the morning before their training. "Never trust your own perception of time and reality."

Yes, what he said was elementary but it was easier said than done.

"I expect you to be there. Don't be late," he said before standing up to leave. "Oh, Hinata," he paused at the entrance of their guest room. "Wear something a little more fitting. Your clothes are an eyesore."

She was not going. If he thought she was going then he was crazy. Hinata groaned. She was pretty sure Sasuke was certifiably insane.

"Here," Hanabi dropped the bundle at Hinata's feet, jerking her out of her thoughts. "Now, wipe that doomed look off your face. You have been wearing it for the last couple of days and it's starting to get on my nerves."

Hinata looked from the bundle to Hanabi. "What is it?"

"A gift," Hanabi murmured, popping herself on top of Hinata's bed.

"A gift," Hinata repeated, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

Hesitatingly, Hinata reached for the white ties on the bag. "Oh my god," she gasped, falling back on her butt. "You kidnapped the future hokage?!"

"Jeez," Hanabi stretched herself on the silk mattress and folded her arms beneath her head. "Calm your horses. Do you want the whole Hyuuga household to come running?" She lazily counted the wooden planks of Hinata's ceiling. "And for your information," she muttered, sounding slightly offended. "I did not kidnap him. I merely borrowed him."

"B-but, but," Hinata stuttered, her eyes taking in the messy blond hair and the distinctive orange and black colors that were peeking out from the opening of the bag.

* * *

 **AN:** Their age in this fic is around 22-23 years old (this is to answer the guest reviewer who was concern about Hinata sounding too formal and was curious about their age). I've finally found a beta! Thanks Arasia! You're doing a great job!

 **Thanks for all the encouragement last chapter and all your wonderful reviews! I love reading every word of it! Thanks to the follower reviewers:**

 **Nicolai P. Sherman, **MissGaga11,** Starcakes, Nanakawa Ann, A, Sadie321, night8855, aurora0914, Fiorella Blanco, Toph Rules, forgetmenotlovely, Yui, KittyxKat33, pamianime, TheValkyrieGladiator, roti bakar, , farforovyy-irina, Nameless-Anonymous-Author,** **tgsama, iam schadenfreude, Saki-Hime, Lucia Hyuuga, crystalblue19, rcr, Dark Amy-chan,** **and** **Hitory-Chan**.

And also thanks to my guest reviewers! You guys are awesome! You really really are!

Remember, reviews are a great source of motivations so don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **Warnings: SEXUAL CONTENT,** (If easily offended, please don't read) **, OOC, POOR GRAMMAR** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it. I know I always say this, but, really, this chapter is really horrible and NOTHING has been beta-tested. My beta kinda disappear on me. Totally my fault since I haven't written anything for the longest time and I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Corrections will be made after the fact). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

After Hinata had gotten over her initial shocked, she turned a disapproving frown toward her younger sister. "How did you even-"

"Inuzuka," came the short reply as her sister made herself comfortable on her bed.

Hinata looked from her sister to the bundle on the floor, utterly speechless for a moment. "Of course," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I should have known. Drugged ramen?"

Hanabi detangled an arm from behind her head, pointed her finger at Hinata in a manner anyone would easily mistake for cheekiness and smiled. "Bingo," she winked.

Hinata sighed. Kiba-kun. It was the Kiba influence. His playfulness was rubbing off on her little sister. Kiba had often complain to her that Hanabi was too serious for her own good and Hinata had agreed. In his single-mindedness determination for the advancement of the Hyuuga clan, her father had forgotten that a healthy, happy childhood involved more than grueling dawn to dusk training sessions and lectures of honor. In the beginning, she had been relieved and happy to see that Kiba's playful attitude was rubbing off on her sister. Because, despite Hanabi's protests to the contrary, she could see that being around Kiba-kun made her sister happy and anything that could bring a little joy to her sister's life made Hinata happy as well.

She hadn't counted on that same vivacity landing them in trouble though. "Take him back."

"What?" Hanabi shot straight up, her eyes narrowing. "Take him back?"

"Yes," Hinata repeated. "Take him back before he wakes up and things get out of hand."

"No way," Hanabi protested, waving away Hinata's worries. "Do you have any idea what I promised to do for the barbaric man to give you this chance?"

Hinata's brows lifted in a questioning gesture. "What promise?"

"Nothing," Hanabi muttered. "Never mind that. Just know that I sacrificed a lot to give you this chance."

"And just what exactly do you expect me to do?" she asked, gesturing toward a sleeping Naruto.

"Confess your love?" she suggested, leaning back on the bed and placing her feet on a soft blue pillow and sighing in contentment. "How long do you plan to carry your unrequited love for the idiot?"

This was a joke. It has to be. This couldn't be her serious, perfectly behaved sister, suggesting such a ludicrous idea. "You kidnapped the future Hokage so I could confess?" she asked, still in disbelief.

Hanabi snapped toward her, her eyes piercing. "I did not kidna-"

"You did." Hinata was having none of it.

Hanabi's eyes narrowed, her brows knitting in displeasure as she stared at her older sister. "Oh, for god's sake," she wheezed after several minutes. "Just confess."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because this is the wrong way-"

"Subtleties don't work with fools, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun is not a foo-"

"I don't care what he is," Hanabi groaned. "Confess, don't confess, I don't really care how you go about it. But whatever you do, make sure you use this opportunity I have provided for you."

"I-" Her hands clenched. "I just can't."

"And why not?"

"It-" Hinata murmured. "It doesn't work like that."

"And once again, I asked," Hanabi's frown deepened and her voice dropped a few octaves. "Why the hell not?"

The parental instinct in her quickly rare its head, intent on admonishing Hanabi for her less than lady-like choice of word and her tone but it hurriedly retreated in defeat of her sister's intimating stare.

"I-" Hinata shifted her eyes away, avoiding eye contact, suddenly a little embarrassed.

In truth, she would rather not discuss this subject. It was one thing to deliberate with herself when she was having a particularly bad day and her self-confidence slips a little too far, but it was an entirely different matter to open up to another person about her shortcomings. It was going to take more than just courage and Hinata didn't feel like she could muster up the energy for that right now.

But her sister was looking her and to any outsider, Hanabi may look more annoyed and displeased but her were eyes imploring and Hinata recognized that her sister cared. That though reckless, this was her way of showing concern and Hinata found herself giving in. Her sister had gone through the trouble of setting this up, it was best to be honest with her. Because it would save them from similar wild actions in the future and because Hanabi had earned it, her honestly. "I've already done it."

"What?" she asked, surprise apparent on her face. "When?"

"During the Pain invasion of Konoha," Hinata answered. "I thought I was going to die so I confessed."

"You told him that you love him?"

"Yes."

"To his face?"

"Yes."

"And what was his reply?"

"He-" Hinata hesitated. "He was deeply moved."

"And?"

"And?"

"And afterward?" Hanabi demanded.

Hinata was more aware than anyone of the deafening silence that echoed the days following the aftermath of the war and what it meant. But, saying it out loud meant another battle with her insecurities and the undeniable fact that he didn't love her. "Afterward?" she whispered, trying her best to keep her voice from breaking. "Well," she shrugged her shoulders, hoping that she appeared nonchalant about how much this had bled her heart dry. "He may have forgotten-"

"What?!" Hanabi shot to her feet.

"It was not the ideal situation for such a confession," Hinata quickly protested. "It was a life and death situation and many lives were on the line-"

"Forgotten?" Hanabi repeated, voice low and deadly. "Are you telling me that he forgot a dying girl's confession?"

"There were a lot of things that needed to be taken care of after the destruction caused by the invasion," she defended. "I'm sure Naruto had a lot more to worry about than that of a silly little love-"

"Enough." Hanabi silenced her with a wave of her hand. "I'm taking him back." She strolled angrily to an unconscious Naruto and jerked the ties closed. "He doesn't deserve you," she muttered as she roughly lurched him over her shoulder. "I'll think of another way."

Hinata was too stunned by Hanabi's reaction to properly react and it wasn't until Hanabi had already opened her window and jumped out with a still unsuspecting Naruto over her shoulder that her sister's words fully registered.

Another way? Another way for what?

There must be a mysterious virus floating around that was clearly infecting everyone who came into contact with it and making them do ridiculous and irrational things, Hinata decided as she got ready for bed. How else to explain the crazy actions that were happening around her? Either that or she was going crazy. Either way, it doesn't bode well for her. What she needed was a good night sleep and by tomorrow morning, everything would have blown over and things would surely return to normal.

*********************************************Page Break**********************************************

Things were not normal. Things would never be normal again. Yes, specifically speaking, one Hyuuga Hinata. Especially Hinata. What other explanations were there for why she was here with Uchiha Sasuke of all people? Normal Hinata would be at home, peacefully drinking her tea or out a mission with her fellow teammates. Only abnormal Hinata would be out here in the middle of a forest, facing the most dangerous shinobi in the shinobi world.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked, shifting his weight onto his left leg as he placed his right leg forward before setting his body into a fighting stance. "Ready to call it quit?"

Quit? Give up? Yes, very much so. At this very moment, she was deeply regretting her decision to come here. It was not the continuous hours of training that was making every part of her body scream in protest, no, not that. Days training with Neji ni-san had prepared her for anything Sasuke could've thrown her way. But alas, as with everything else, things were not so simple. Nope, not with Uchiha Sasuke as her sparring partner. She should have known she was getting more than just a 'friendly sparring,' as he had so generously put it yesterday.

Hinata caught her breath, tried her best not to breathe too deeply, but her pulse was racing, her mouth dry, her lungs screaming and it was taking all her concentration not faint from exhaustion as she kept her gaze focus solely on the man standing a few feet away.

He was watching her as well, his body relaxed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, making no attempt to hide his amusement at her apparent display of hostility toward him.

Swiping a hand quickly across her brows, she hastily shook the droplets of sweats off her hand as her gaze once again locked on his. He was poking fun at her determination and that frustrated her but Hinata refused to let her rising frustration show. Her chin set and her resolve unshaken. "Never," she answered, tilting her head and giving him her best, _I'm a Hyuuga and no one disrespect a Hyuuga_ look.

"Oh, Hinata," he laughed, his body rocking with amusement. "You are truly a joy."

Her eyes narrowed at his words. If Hinata was anyone else, she would take that display as genuine laughter. But in the past several days, she had gotten to know Sasuke enough to know that beneath that body trembling with amusement and lips that curved into a languorous smile, his muscles coiled with vital, dangerous fervor, just waiting for the chance to spring into action and take her off guard.

"Are you going to continue laughing or are we going to continue sparring?" she asked, irritation making her words more biting than normal.

His laughter died and his demeanor changed in an instant, the change itself so quick Hinata barely had time to register before he was behind her in the blink of an eye.

"Hinata," he whispered, his voice dangerously close to her ear. Raising a hand, he went to caress her cheek. Hinata jerked her head away, her body twisting out of his reach but not before she felt the rough, warm pads of his fingers sliding across her skin.

Frowning, she unconsciously wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand.

Her apparent disgust at his touch did nothing to deter him as his arm easily slide around her waist. She tried to land a hit to his ribs but he simply dodged, his arm trailing along her hip as he spun out of her reach.

She was not ignorant enough to believe that the touches were accidental. She had trained her whole life and was more than familiar with the accidental touches that were just an inseparable part of sparring matches. These were too frequent and purposeful in nature to be considered anything but accidental.

He was purposefully testing her patience. Grinding her nerves, biding his time until she cracked. What he would gain from that she did not fully grasp. But Hinata had given up on understanding Uchiha Sasuke. All she wanted was for him to leave her alone so she had purposefully ignored his taunts and less than appropriate touches since the moment they started their sparring match. But now, he wasn't even bothering to hide them anymore.

He was having too much fun taunting her to bother concealing the intentions of his hands sliding against her backside, his fingers grazing along her arm or his hot breath blowing too close to her neck.

"You'll have to do better than that, Hyuuga," he taunted from behind her.

With lightning speed, Hinata turned toward his voice, her leg, swift and hard, hoping to land a kick but he simply grabbed her leg and before she could ask what he was doing, his hand was sneaking into the lose opening of her pants, his fingers trailing heat against her skin.

"Too slow," he mocked.

"Let go," she whispered, pulling on her leg.

"I think not," he replied, his hand going further up.

"I said, _let go!_ " she ordered, aiming for the chakra points on his body but he was too fast for her, twisting sideway to dodge her hand and before she could make another attempt at him, his hand closed around her wrist.

"Give it up, Hinata," Sasuke whispered, his fingers squeezing the tender muscle of her wrist until the pain forced her to still.

Hyuuga Hinata was never one to judge someone base on appearances. Often the recipient of people's calculating gaze, she went to great length to make sure that she at least knew some basic facts about a person before judging rather she considered them a friend or an enemy. It was something she took pride in and she honestly believed that the world would be a much happier place if people learn to trust each other more.

But everything about the man infuriated her. From his devilishly good looks to his cold calculating eyes, to his board shoulders, to his hard chest, to his strong hands and the condescending smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

She tried to jerk away, but he was holding her too tightly, and she could feel the panic rise in her throat, strangling her. She couldn't focus, not with the heat of his hands on her body and him standing so close. But she couldn't let him know that, or he'd continue to hold her, closer, tighter, until her heart started breathing out of control and exploded and his presence engulfed her, stripping her of any sensible actions.

She must do something. But what? How could she force him to release her? Hinata frantically searched her mind for something, anything.

*********************************************Page Break**********************************************

A sudden burst of chakra exploded through every pore in her body and Sasuke released her instantly, jumping back several feet before the chakra could do any more damage.

"Ouch," he mocked, slowly rubbing his hands together. It stung but nothing serious. "Forgot about that little trick."

Damn. He hadn't thought she would be so tough. She was still no match for him but she was most certainly a worthy opponent. Her eyes were measuring his every movement, every little insignificant twitch of his body, her body energized and on edge, strung tight for any tricks he might pull and this only served to make him smirked in satisfaction.

Sweats trickled down her forehead and down her cheeks. Hinata sucked in a deep breath and wiped a drop of sweat from her lips with the back of her hand.

That simple action was enough to direct his eyes to her mouth. Rosy and charmingly curved on the top, full and pouting on the bottom, he couldn't wait to feel those luscious lips beneath his. He wanted to touch her, to mark her powder-soft skin with bite marks. Her lips parted slightly as her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and his cock hardened considerably, urged on by the fullness of her lips and the thought of them wrapping around him. The gesture was so unconsciously yet innocently seductive, Sasuke found himself sucking in his breath and shifting his position to hide his growing erection.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd reacted so strongly to a woman without her even trying. Hell, she doesn't even care if he responded or not. Scratched that, he was positive she would much rather he not respond and just leave her alone. Sadly, for her, there was no chance of that happening.

As much as he wanted her hands on him, it was not an option in this situation. Her hands were dangerous, so lethal a weapon that a single touch could seal his chakra and put him down for good. It was really such a shame. What he wouldn't give to feel those silky hands running down his body, curving around his length, rubbing and squeezing until he was ready to burst.

He had been a little disappointed when she showed up clad from top to bottom in an ugly purple top and loose black pants. So plain, so incredibly, annoyingly plain, his mind had groaned and he was just about to open his mouth and tell her so. Then he had noticed that though her top was not exactly tight, it was not entirely loose either. The purple material stretched across her breasts, not in an obscene way, but it certainly did nothing to hide their lushness or their delectable shape.

In her effort to disobey him, instead of her usual knee-length shorts, she had worn loose black pants that went all the way down to her ankles, covering every inch of her legs and her beautiful gorgeous hair, typically wild and free, was tied in a tight bun at the back of her head. That pose no problem, though. Sasuke has the cunning ability to find the silver lighting in the darkest cloud and he was going to put that to full use. Or in this case, he realized that though he may not be treated to the globes of her ass in tights, the loose clothing would make it easier for his hands to sneak inside and touch her skin directly. And it was not his fault that she didn't realize that by having her hair in such an ugly bun, she was giving him a charming view of her slender neck and would only make the moment when he sent that soft mess tumbling down more rewarding.

She gave a muffled horrified gasp when his hand brushed the underside of a breast. It was rounded and full, making his hands itch and his mouth watered.

She was responsive. Not just responsive, her whole body was practically begging for his touch and touch her, he would.

However, she was lasting longer than his original assessment and it was starting to get on his nerves. He must admit, begrudgingly so, that though he did not care much for it, the Hyuuga gentle fist was really something. However, he could tell that she was tired. Having her byakugan activated the entire fight had tired her much quicker than him. She couldn't possibly last much longer. He noticed the shortness of her breath and smiled. As stubborn as she was, her body won't be able to hold out much longer and it was only a matter of time before he cornered her again.

Sasuke smiled. Enough foreplay.

The vicious kick came out of nowhere. Hinata saw it, but only had time to swivel. It caught her high behind her left thigh. Hinata lost her footing and fell flat on her back against the grass.

Her buttocks cushioned her fall but her breath was knock out of her and her shoulders were flat against the ground. Hinata groaned, lifted her head slightly, struggled up onto her elbows, blinked dazedly and shake her head to clear the sudden dizziness.

Still dizzy, her head ringing, Hinata struggled to get up but before she could, she found herself being pin back against the grass, Sasuke towering over her body.

She stared up at him, breathless, shocked. "Let go."

"Not going to happen," he answered, covering every inch of her body with his.

She stiffened, her body going rigid and inside his pants, so did he.

He was sure his grin was positively gleeful, eyes showing with unrestrained joy and he cursed himself for having too much fun at her expense. But, she was warm and soft and so inviting beneath him.

He gripped her tighter, his body rigid above her. And damn if he didn't find himself wanting her to _move_.

Anything. Any movement that would help ease the ache in his cock.

*********************************************Page Break**********************************************

His strength was overwhelming, suffocating; the harsh reality of being trapped beneath him made her head throb and her body alarmingly warm.

"Not going to release more of your dangerous chakra?" he teased.

Hinata shot him a glare. She was out of chakra and they both knew it.

He was so close she could practically taste him and the thought terrified her. "Get off. I-I have to go home."

He shook his head. "Not until I get what I want."

She could feel her heart racing in sudden panic, feel the breath catching in her throat. "I agreed to a sparring match. Nothing more."

"We had an agreement," he countered. "No genjustu on my part and a kiss as my prize if I win." And then, with seemingly effortless expertise, he put his hand behind her head and with a simple tug, broke the ties of her bun and sent her hair spilling among the grass. His fingers delve into the long tresses and the sensation made Hinata gasped, her heartbeat picking up uncontrollable speed.

"My reward, Hinata," he groaned into her hair as the rich softness of her hair caress his skin.

Hinata felt intoxicated just being near Sasuke. Now that their bodies were pressed tight together, she could feel the heat of his body and smell the scent emanating from him. A musky combination of spice and hours' worth of training; Hinata knew full well it should disgust her. But strangely enough, it seemed to be having the opposite effect. The scent drifted through her senses and made her body tingled.

"I never agreed to that," she said, pushing at him. He didn't even budge.

He frowned. "What is the matter, Hinata? It's only a kiss. I could ask for so much more."

It was not just a kiss. It would be her first kiss. Hinata had been saving it…for Naruto. "I don't kiss my enemies."

"Am I your enemy, Hinata?"

Yes. Absolutely.

On paper, he was Naruto's best friend and the savior of Konoha on more than one occasion. Though not entirely social, he went on missions and his success rates are second to none. He was teaching her genjutsu and being a perfectly compliant citizen of Konoha. To the world and everyone around him, it seemed his revengeful days were over. By all account, he was not an enemy and yet…

"Are you?" she asked, her eyes searching.

"Hmm," he hummed, his hand close around her cheeks and roughly jerked her head aside. "Perhaps…"

"Uchiha-san-"

"Well," he whispered, brushing his mouth against the side of her neck, his lips soft and gentle, almost deceptively so.

An uneasy shiver went through her.

"Even if you refuse to kiss me, I could make due with just-" his knee darted between her legs, forcibly spreading them apart. "Rubbing against you."

Her eyes met his with a sudden shock. She could feel him, the head of his sheathed erection pressing against her. The disturbing pressure sending the first faint tremors of arousal through her body.

He rocked against her, slowly, his erection fitting in the cradle of her thighs, and despite her best effort, Hinata quiver.

"My kiss, Hinata."

She didn't have any choice, Hinata convinced herself. It was either, give him a kiss or have him rub against her and she'd do whatever it took to keep her physical reaction to him tamped down to a minimum. If he touched her there, he'd know and she couldn't possibly imagine the embarrassment that would bring.

He rocked against her again, his eyes penetrating as he gauged her reaction and was rewarded with her shocked gasp.

"Do it," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Get it over with."

Sasuke looked down at her and fought the urge to laugh out loud. He would not ruin the moment. If he laughed, it would scare her and he may never have another chance like this again.

Tilting his head downward, "You kiss me," he whispered against her lips.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him.

"Alright," she sighed after he refused to do anything else. Jerking upward, she quickly pecked him on the mouth, her lips soft, like the brush of a feather.

"There," she murmured, once again, pushing against his chest. "Now that that's done with. I really must be goi-"

Hinata squeak, unprepared for the warm, rough touch of his lips against her or the hot, wet sweep of his tongue as he forced her mouth open. This was not how she imagined her first kiss to be. This was neither sweet nor romantic. It was pure, animalistic instinct.

Her teeth skimmed across his bottom lip and sink down. Sasuke flinched slightly at the pain but instead of releasing her, he merely gripped her hair tighter and took her mouth harder, engulfing her senses with the tangy taste of metallic, lips and tongue.

She fought him as hard as she could. Even as her pulse picked up speed and heat pooled and spread throughout her body, she fought. Even as a little unexpected shiver raced up her spine and the tightly bundle of desires burst behind her head and her mind became muddy with need, she fought. But he didn't seem to feel anything, not her punches on his back, not her yanking on his hair, and certainly not the little whimpers of protests she managed once and a while. He continued kissing her, taking full possession of her mouth, stealing her breath, making her head spin.

"Stop," she begged, tearing her mouth away, desperately gasping for breaths.

She tried to bite him again the moment his lips touched hers, but he was too skilled at this, expertly avoiding her effort for nearly two full minutes of sensual skirmish of lips and teeth before she was forced to give up.

"Once more, Hinata," he whispered, hand cupping her jaw and his body pressing against hers, making escape impossible. His tongue, wet and warm, slipped between her teeth and circled her mouth before thrusting deep, mimicking motions that made her moaned.

Then suddenly, his lips became gentle. Much gentler than she thought he was capable of as his lips brush softly over hers, again and again, and Hinata wanted, no, needed, to get away from him. Because this was much more dangerous, so much more devastating.

"Stop," Hinata whimpered into his mouth, even as she felt herself surrendering to the rising need of her own body and to him. "Sasuke," Hinata panted. "We can't."

*********************************************Page Break**********************************************

Sasuke groaned when he felt Hinata returned the gliding pressure of his tongue with her own. Instead of fighting him, she slid her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her, and he had no doubt that she was doing it unconsciously. She would never give him so much freedom nor respond in such a way if she was in full awareness of her senses.

This was it. He has won.

He would be breaking their agreement if he went further and that would make him the worst kind of scum. But then again, did she not already viewed him in the worst light? He doubted he could sink further in her book. Therefore, if anyone was to blame, she should look no further than herself. Lay the blame at her feet, for he did not want to disappoint her and any further actions on his part, was simply him living up to her expectations.

His hands, his fingers, slid down her body, passed the soft curves of her hips, beneath her pants and close around her butt, pulling her up tighter against him. "I can kiss you all day," he whispered. "You want me to, don't you, Hinata?"

She moaned in delight, her mind too fogged by the delirious sensation running through her body to fully grasped what he was saying. Instead, she reached up, tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his mouth back as her tongue sought his, desperate to drink in more of him.

Oh god. This beyond his imagination. He never thought she would respond to him this way. Never imagined it was even possible. The intimacy of her mouth and the hot glides of her tongue sliding against his own was driving him crazy, luring him deeper and deeper, snatching control out of his hands. He needed more. So much more.

He slid his hand between the dampness of her thighs, cupping her.

Sasuke felt Hinata jerked against him but he continued rubbing her, his fingers stroking her through her panties, the hungry thrust of his tongue in her mouth making it impossible for her to do anything but moaning softly in his arms.

"Don't fight it, Hinata," he whispered, using his thumb to brush over the hidden nub between her wetness until she whimpered, her legs opening further.

"That's it," he encouraged. "Open up to me, Hinata. Stop fighting."

He reached down, curled his fingers around her panties and roughly rip the material.

When his finger brushed over her swollen clitoris, Hinata shuddered with need, her hands sliding down to grip his forearms, her nails digging into the skin.

He touched, slowly rubbing the ball of nerves before giving it a soft pinch.

"Sasuke," she choked, almost begged, gone completely were her sense of proprieties, the sound of her voice panting his name glided like music to his ears.

Then he slid two long, thick fingers into her heat and began to slowly pump it in and out and hitting just the right spot.

She cried out sharply, her voice breaking, her body frantic as she pressed closer . . . desperate with wanting.

He growled low in his throat and once again, covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue up inside and felt her undulate against his fingers, against his mouth as she trembled against him, hopeless and needy.

Fuck. He must take her now. He couldn't wait anymore. Fuck plans. Fuck strategies.

He quickly withdrew his fingers and fumble with his pants. And just when he was about to set his cock to her quivering pussy he felt it, that unmistakable chakra.

"Fuck," he cursed.

* * *

 **AN:**

Okay, so…I know I have been away…for quite some time…I'm soooo sorry! I'm also sorry for the less than stellar chapter. I have not written anything in a long time so my writing is a little rusty.

To be honest…I wasn't going to write more but I would occasionally receive a pm or review, telling me that I should continue this story and eventually they were enough to crack me into coming back. So, if you believe that your reviews or your pm don't matter, you're wrong, they do! They mattered a lot.

Also, for those emailing me about the epilogue of "Crazed Desires…" it's not that I'm deliberately not responding to you or ignoring you. It's just that I have…not finished writing it yet! Ahahaha…ha…ha…ha...yea…omg, I'm so sorry! I have a very good excuse, I promise! I took a trip last year to the USA (to visit families and friends) and the draft (almost finished) was on my iphone…well, you can guess what happened. Yeap, someone stole my cellphone and all my written works (all of them, there were many cause I'm a idiot who likes to write on her iphone instead of a computer) went poof! That jerk stole my $800 iphone and my stash of written porn. Well, I hope he was not able to get to the data cause how embarrassing would that be…and if he did, at least he'll have something to jerk off to. Anyway, the point is…after that, I just didn't have the energy to rewrite them anymore.

But, since I promised an epilogue, I will still write one. So I hope to get it out before I do the next chapter of Genjutsu.

Also, a BIG reason is that my focus and interest have gone elsewhere…

This was the conversation I had with my friend last night when I was trying to finish this chapter of Genjutsu:

 **Xiao:**

I want to write gay smut.

But I have never written gay smut.

But now all I read is gay smut.

So I don't know how to write hetero smut anymore. Help!

 **Friend:**

Ahahahahahaha.

I don't know how to help you on that one.

I have never written hetero smut.

 **Xiao:**

Oh…damn…

Anyway, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I love reading every word of it and they really do help me get off my lazy ass so keep them coming!


End file.
